


Wild Side (Wild BirdTale Sans X Reader) [Under construction]

by SinMama



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bara Sans, Birdie - Freeform, BirdieIsAlsoScary, BirdieIsCute, BirdieLovesReader'sVoice, BirdieThinksReaderIsACuteCrow, Birds, Breeding, F/M, Fluff, JoeTheCroc, Lemons, LoveMyTagsIDareYou, Mating Season, Nests, Sans Caws alot, Sans the smart crow, SansIsABigBoy, Smut, feathers and bones, knots, nesting season, plottwist, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: What if we got this all wrong, sentient yes, but following instincts like a animal. What if he was just a animal sentient knows what it's doing but is on all ends following it's instincts.They were never underground but always on the surface, many humans preyed upon them for their gorgeous large wings with their shiny large shimmering feathers, only killing them in the process, but yet is there a way to stop those for killing them, poachers are always persistent on killing something out to extinction.





	1. 1•Poached•

I stretched my wings wide open as I stood on the edge of a branch preparing to take off into the air to patrol the nesting grounds making sure nothing tried poaching the eggs from the nests of the others, I knew the two legged fleshy beings tried to take their eggs but I always stopped them by diving forward and shredding their body to pieces I always took it for myself to guard every nest in the nesting grounds. Though by being a guard bird it meant no time to build a nest in the mating grounds to court and impress some females to procreate and have my own offspring, though I was unable to court for a mate I was still happy and proud my brother has his own mate and eggs to look after as long as he and the nests were happy I was to.

As I soared through the skies my soul skipped a beat a sudden loud booming sound echoed through the skies my wing my wing it burned and suddenly pressed against my side completely limp I didn't even attempt to stop my fall I was in a complete shocked state frozen and unable comprehend what had just happened, the atmosphere grew colder the clouds became darker and the wind whistled harshly as I fell from the sky I saw wisps of dark red floating upwards from my feathers I slowly lost the ability to hear anything else but my breathing and my soul's beats, one my body was limp two the sound of panicked flutter three the multiple booming sounds four the harsh whips of branches and leaves against my body green surrounding me fast five a loud crack and shatter a empty unconsciousness of darkness. The first thing I noted was that everything was upside down I was upside down I cooed in confusion lacking memory of what had happened I moved to roll onto my side I squawked in pain moving onto my back quickly my side was covered in dark red it emitted a strong metallic smell the ground was moist with the red stuff and so was my feathers it was blood I was covered in blood, the realization came to me that I was shot from the air I whistled out loud in hopes for a chirp or any response from any other fellow bird but nothing the forest sounded empty lots of branches feathers and leaves were scattered about I cooed once again nothing it couldn't be true I hoped it wasn't, a few ribs had fracture lines but were broken I couldn't fly as my wing was limp and pained with blood profusely leaking from the crude gash.

The nests were empty no birds nor eggs I sat in the nest with despair had our nesting grounds finally been poached after so many years of protecting it all disappeared with a single hit I was the main defense a raven with sharp talons ready to tear into the flesh now I was weak as a hatchling I pulled myself to the edge of the nest my feathers ruffled messily some of my lower feathers were snapped broken completely it was going to hurt pulling them out as they were blood feathers especially when they grow back. My attention was taken by a twig snapping I my head raised high listening carefully for more sounds I was frozen looking left and right suddenly there was a wailing sound a sound I was unfamiliar with I jumped up trying to escape but fell out of the nest hitting the ground with a thud and snap my wing was numb but I screeched as I was surrounded I swung the talons on my feet ferociously at the two leggers my feathers snapped and unsnapped falling all over the place damaging my wings further as I fought for my right to live on I wasn't going to die like this becoming their trophy, they were wearing suits one was keeping them back while others came welding some kind of thing which screeched with each blow I did, "Be careful with those talons it could rip you a new one!" They started working together one jumped at me holding my wing making me screech it was a distraction as four of them grabbed my legs my feathers fluffed up I was afraid I felt my soul pounding against my ribs while my tail feathers spread wide open swatting at all of them.  
Then something shot at me into my skull it was brightly coloured with yellow poisonous deadly dangerous my instincts went wild yet my body became numb and my struggles began to cease to exist darkness edged closer as they stopped pinning me yet my body my muscles didn't listen or move my eyes closed unwillingly darkness consumed my vision.


	2. 2•Preservation•

I was up and ready to do my dream job I've had since I was just a kid a job where I could help animals and not the occasional pet or exotic pets no no no I didn't want to be a vet I wanted to be a person who would form relations with wild animals and help them back into the wild, a ranger or someone who was part of the medical team for the animals I couldn't wait to help out whether it was a large reptile like a crocodile to a small bird like a sparrow I wanted to save as many lives of different animals and form a friendship bond with the animals as they heal back into health, so far I had the job of looking after a small hatchling crocodile nicknamed Joe he was a small fella and so far seemed to only trust me which made me the trainer and medical personal for the scaly reptilian. "Hey there how's my big Joe." I cooed chucking a lump of raw chicken which Joe snapped his jaws on swallowing the meat whole I chucked watching as the male crocodile ate his food, people always mistaken the large reptiles as man eaters though the reptiles were really lazy the only time they attacked is when they were provoked by someone entering their territory it was sad to know people hunted the stunning creatures for their skin the stunning species would soon become a extinct one if we don't prevent poachers, I remembered when I first held Joe one would thing a baby wouldn't be able to fight back so easily but yet the crocodile was powerful wiggling in my grip though I had gotten embarrassed when he peed all over my clothes I was so embarrassed on my first day on the job but everyone welcomed me with big smiles as they saw how determined I was to do good in the world for the stunning wild creatures of our planet. "Hey (Y/n)!" I looked up after walking out of Joe's pen it was one of the Rangers I was friends with Tessa, "Whats up Tessa?" She grabbed my by the shoulders, "We need your help in the emergency room pronto we haven't seen a creature like this before and it needs all the medical attention we have." She spoke so fast which left my head spinning as she pushed me towards the medical center, "Uh okay?" As we entered the building all I saw was large black feathers I thought at first what were we doing with a condor and why would they call it a otherworldly creature, I snapped on my gloves though as I approached it I had noticed what they meant they didn't know how to treat it defiantly not a condor and defiantly not a animal I had ever seen, he was laid on his back with a mask over his uh mouth anesthesia to numb the pains and obviously to keep him asleep while I give him the proper treatment.

 

"Okay I can do this Tessa." I tried to be optimistic with confidence even if I had no idea what I was working with the only thing I knew it was all bones defiantly a bird and a male, I went to his wings checking them by moving them open they were covered in crimson red many of the feathers out of place and many were broken though what caught my attention as I felt around the one wing was a indent a hole, "I think I found something." There was something in there small smooth and hard a bullet, "Looks like he had been shot by a gun, might have been a poacher." He did have quite beautiful black feathers and by his wings span he had bigger wings than a condor. I had plucked the blood feathers and broken feather washed his body clean trimmed his talons put the cone of shame on him and wrapped bandages around his wrings and body to keep him from stretching them and opening the stitches the cone of shame was to keep him from plucking off the bandages and now it was time to put him into his cage to keep a eye on him, "His quite a stunning bit isn't he?" Tessa agreed and so did some of the Rangers soon there was movement he was waking up eh it could have been worse really he jumped up and started striking at the cage with his now blunt talons, though it was difficult to ignored the bouncing languid blue penis as he attacked the metal fence which had some of the female Rangers blushing and walking off though I found it odd as he didn't contain any traits to a waterfowl yet he had many traits of a raven which those birds species of flight had a cloaca not a penis, I shook my head before walking off to help the other medical teams. 

By sunset I went to check on the large Raven like skeleton bird he was in the corner of the cage standing on a branch which bent downwards under his weight fast asleep though I was sure he was aware of his surroundings, I had been approached by one of the Rangers gettin the title of looking after the skeleton which I nicknamed him Birdie, I held two heavy buckets one with water for his water trough and one filled with fish unsure really that Birdie only ate fish it was filled with some fruits as well. I opened the cage door slowly placing the buckets on the ground I closed the door behind me and went for the water trough filling it with water though tough luck as I fell face first with loud squawking and blunt talons digging into my back.


	3. 3•Ballsy•

I held the female two legged being smacking her back multiple times with my talons only to see no blood pooling around I looked to see, damn flesh bags they've taken my talons it was blunt maybe I could smack the female enough to kill it which I continued though I was off balanced on one leg and with no talons to keep balance I toppled over which led to the female jumping up, 'I'm not letting her get away so easily!' I clawed my way up and grabbed up onto her shoulders digging the edges of my talons into into her flesh I heard her cries of pain as cawed, my tail opened wide to help my balance as I gripped tightly onto her shoulders my hands gripping at her hair though I screeched as a stinging pain erupted from my wing she held one of my large black feathers in her hands. I was gripped from behind I squawked being pulled away I latched onto her sides I could feel her ribs under my talons my wings freed from the white bloodied ropes I flapped desperately which only caused searing pain and blood to be splattered around the cage, I heard the two legged beings cry out trying to stop me which in return I would screech caw bite and lash out at them suddenly arms wrapped around my body. The female her scent overpowering I lashed out opening my mouth wide my fangs bared my screech sounded like a hiss before I latched onto her shoulder tightly my teeth digging into her soft flesh her blood overpowering my taste buds with the metallic taste her blood spilling out profusely the strong bloodlust the pheromones in the air everything seemed to be in a standstill as I held on her arms tightly wrapped around my body my feathers fluffed up my body trembling.

 

My grip slowly became slack as the adrenaline and pheromones left my body the taste of her blood still in my mouth, I took in my surroundings the numbness dissipating leaving a burning pain in my wings the place had blood splatters all over, it was my blood and hers, "There you go.." My feathers stayed fluff as the tension left my bones her grip wasn't harsh the whole time she hadn't even been struggling it was just what I was seeing in my mind, her voice was soft and gentle she spoke in a cooing manner my feathers flattened why wasn't the two legged flesh creature not killing me stealing my feathers for its own use. Her hand was stroking my tail feathers which twitched at the light touch, "See, there's no need to attack us. We are only here to help you." What was she doing to my body? It wouldn't respond I tried to move but nothing I felt only extreme exhaustion as she laid me on my back a soft material cushioning it, as she moved back I tried reaching out to grab at her chest with my talons but my leg only merely twitched. Her body was covered in scratches and gashes which bled the damage I have done to defend myself, she went to my wing holding the weird white flat rope wrapping it around my wing, "Gah, you've opened all the stitches." I laid there unable to move as she replaced all the weird horrible itchy materials on my body though wrapped a large thing around my neck, soon I was back into control she left her soft coping voice was gone the sweet whistling weaver song was gone. I was embarrassed but I cawed out wanting the reply- the song to continue but I only got nothing in return, this time I cawed louder angrier but still nothing. I moved onto my side getting up I tried to turn my head to bite off the itchy materials but the cone stopped me from being able to which of course angered me further but a sweet scent had drawn my attention, meat I looked around to find the scent was coming from the thing the female had been carrying I approached it cautiously, placing a foot down on it my taking closed around the cold containing object which had my food I hungered for I pecked at it which it resonated a unfamiliar sound a foreign that was otherworldly, all I wanted was the food the meat my stomach grumbled being empty when I was taken.


	4. 4•Scar me Daddy•

I hissed as the scratches burned, "That was absolutely reckless of you  (Y/n)!" I chuckled before wincing as alcohol was applied to a gash on my shoulder, "Sorry, but you know me, I'm always reckless and he kinda just.. came right at me, you don't really have time to think when a massive skeleton bird flings itself at you." Tessa shook her head tutting, "You should have just used the feeder instead of going inside the cage! Especially after-" she paused and looked at me wide eyed, "-oh, oh no I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-" I stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder, "-it's.. it's fine Tess, it's been some couple of years now right?" She sorrowfully nodded, I patted her shoulder and got off the stool keeping a hand on the patch covering the stitches up wounds, "I'll be back, I can't stay in these old ragged clothes. Looks like I got mauled.. heh." She hummed giving a small smile while looking up at me, "Yeah.. I guess so." I stepped out of the medical bay Tessa following close behind, "So, what are we going to do with him." I hummed hearing Tessa question, I looked to where she was looking and it was the cage of the very bird that made this damage, "I'm not sure, we can't exactly release him I mean, he might be a new species." Tessa chuckled, "Or a escaped lab experiment." I chucked, "Nah his a far too pretty bird to be a lab experiment." We both jumped at the loud screeching sound from the cage, seeing the skeleton bird stand tall raising his head looking silly with the cone of shame on before he let out another loud screech moving forward fast as he screeched and began to walk back and forth on the perch he stood on, "Ugh now I feel bad for the nightshift guards his really loud." I nervously chuckled rubbing the back of my neck, "Heh yeah he really is loud, but not to worry if the lights are out he will surely sleep." Tess looked at me, "Isn't it your turn to do the nightshift?" I froze mid-step and shoulders sagged, "Dammit." 

 

I was wrong, absolutely sadly wrong. I kept my hands on my ears but still heard the loud squawk the screech that really hurt, his kept his routine up rising high and screeching then walking back and forth on his perch before returning to screeching then repeat after repeat. Even with the lights off most animals and birds would quiet immediately but him, oh heavens no he kept squawking and screeching over and over what did he want! His already been fed and has a full water trough of fresh water even fresh new bandages- put on with great struggle- I couldn't understand what did he want! 

Soon fed up with the noise- obvious tiredness anger it's four am- I stood up picking the stool and leaving the security room passing by one of the guards and was in the medical center of the animals and dropped the stool onto the ground making him flinch and stop mid-screech, I plopped down onto the stool and crossed my arms taking a deep breath, "Okay.. okay, I am here. Now what." He stood there and stared just like any other bird would, I sighed slouching on the stool rubbing my face with my hands, "What do you want bird!" I groaned, though suddenly, "Gah!" I fell backwards on the stool as he charged the metal wire fence his talons gripping the metal wires as my back hit the hard stone ground I groaned rubbing the back of my head, "Night shifts, it's always the night shifts." He stared at me tilting his head side to side almost as if he was trying to get a better look but I learnt my lesson, I picked the stool up and placed it further back away from the cage and got squawked at me, "Yeah yeah pretty bird, I'm not falling for that trick again." I wondered how the guards were able to resist sleep and not have had enough, I pulled out my phone and began to whistle a sweet tune of a annoying song that was stuck in my head. I raised my head when I heard a soft coo, he was cooing at me? I stopped whistling and he paused his coo's then raised his head and squawked, I smirked, "Heh." I continued to whistle and he began to coo.

I stopped whistling, he squawked.

I continued to whistle, he cooed.  
Then I stopped again smile getting wider, his feathers fluffed up obvious bird irritation he walked back and forth on the perch before hopping off the perch and onto the ground his talons clicking against the cemented area as he approached the cage wire wall, I whistled then stopped there was only silence. It seemed he has dropped his attempts of getting attention on squawking saving me to go back to the comforts of security room and maybe take a quick well deserved nap.


	5. (Under construction)

It’s clear I haven’t updated in quite a long time, I may be in a bit of a writers block.

And I’m certainly dissatisfied of my writing and with how many words each chapter is, so I’ll leave the chapters posted all I’ll be doing in the background is re-writing the work and posting the chapters all at the same time. 

Each chapter will as best as I can do over 3 000 words like Zim and Earthling’s crazy adventures.

 

I thank you all who have been patient and are sticking around waiting for an update, here is your update, your getting a easier to read and better story to enjoy.~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my my my my myyyyyyy golly gosh silly raining ding dongs bongs.


End file.
